


Knight in the Shiny Armour

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alexa and Vic are twins, Homophobia, Jocks and Nerds AU, M/M, Napoleon is the knight in the shiny armour, Nearly toilet dumping, Prom Night, assholes, fluff (??), sorta coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is a 'nerd' and when the other jocks find out that he on top of that gay, everything seems to be going down the drain (haha). But not today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in the Shiny Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Idk what i did there. It just kinda happened.   
> Have fun!

N14. jocks and nerds au ([XX](http://ceciliatallis.co.vu/post/108505920519/okay-but-instead-of-coffeeshop-aus-angry))

 

* * *

 

 

Illya rarely attended football matches. He disliked most of the American livestyle, having grown up in Russian during his childhood. But he had to admit that the big part of the football players were good looking. When he once told this to his best and only friend Gaby, she had laughed brightly and winked at him.

   “Especially Leo, amirite?” Illya had pointedly ignored her for the next three lessons. Which had caused Vic to joke about ‘trouble in heaven’. Mr Waverly had shut the Italian girl up with threat of detention. Illya was jerked out of his daydreaming when the jocks came running down the hallway. They stopped in front of him. It mad Illya uneasy, especially because Gaby and her sharp tongue weren’t there.

   “Nerd.” Illya jerked at the harsh voice of Alex. “We heard something about you.” All of them started to loom over him, grins on their faces, some looking disgusted.

   “You hear a lot when day is long.” Illya said stiffly. The jocks laughed.

   “He can’t even speak English. This is what a faggot is like eh?” Tensing up, Illya gripped his books tighter.

   “We should teach you a lesson. A warning not to stare at our butts.” Someone else said, his shirt read Sanders. Before Illya could react, they grabbed him, five jocks on one strong Russian. He fought back, but they knew to manhandle people. He shouted, but doupted in the same moment that anyone would call a teacher. The jocks were too popular. The boys toilet stank when they entered it.

   “Look at this pretty stinky toilet. Like your mum eh?” Alex said and Illya felt his blood rush quicker. He knew what would follow. After all he was throw from three school so far because he beat someone to a bloody pulp. He ripped himself free from Sanders grip and punched Alex. The two stared to sight until two jocks pulled Illya off Alex. The other had a bloody nose.

   “You will pay for this faggot.”

   “Stop right there!” Everyone froze. Napleon Solo stood there, Gaby by his side and behind them the principal Mr Waverly looming over them.

   “What the hell?” Gaby screeched and raced forward, towards Illy who had now been released.

   “I am fine Gaby.” But still the girl looked at the black eye and his bruised face.

   “I am disappointed to say the least.” Waverly said with low voice. He was creepy in that way. The calmer he got the angrier he was. “I expected more of you boys. Into my office.”

   “My nose…” Alex began.

   “You will be able to manage won’t you?” The tall principal stepped forward with a patient smile on his face and the jock jerked and hurried after his friends.

   “Illya are you fine?” Napoleon asked and knelt down by his side. 

   “Do not worry cowboy. I am Russian.” Illya said and was helped to his feet by Napoleon.

   “Leo, can you bring Illya to the nurse. He looks bad as it is. The three of you are excused for the next two lessons. You can go home. I want to see the three of you in my office at eight in the morning. Sharp.” Then the door to the boy’s toilet fell shut.

   “I am so glad we came in time.” Gaby said and pulled Illya behind her. Still a bit instable, he held onto Napoleon.

   “I can take more.” He replied gruffly, but knew why Gaby was worried about him. She was the only one so far who knew after all.

   “Tomorrow I will talk to the coach and have them off the team. To do such a thing to anyone.” Napoleon fumed as he helped Illya down the now empty corridor. 

   “Gaby, can you get my bag?” The girl stopped and turned immediately.

   “Just down there. Do you feel okay?”

   “Yeah.” Napoleon opened the door. The nurse was sitting by the window.

   “Oh my!” She shouted and hurried forward, leading Illya to the bed. “Sit, I will be back in a mo’.” The door fell shut behind her.

   “Aren’t you disgusted by me?”

   “Why should I?” Apparently Napoleon didn’t knew. Illya sighed. It would be out before he knew.

   “I am gay.” Napoleon looked at him with a lopsided smile.

   “Why should I care? It’s only good news for me.” Then he took Illya’s face and kissed him.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Prom night had been something Illya had dreaded all the time. But now actually standing in the ball room and watching the Prom King and Queen being crowned was fun. Gaby stood on the stage proudly and grinned. Napoleon by her side flashed everyone his trade mark grin.

   “Don’t you want your partners to come on stage?” Waverly asked and Illya started pushing through the crowd. Victoria was by his side and flashed him a smile. Together they climbed the stage, Illya helping the girl along. When he saw Napoleon smile at him, Illya felt as if his life was about to end. Vic gave him a push and he walked the last few steps into Napoleon’s arms. When they kissed, the entire ballroom took a breath.

But Illya didn’t care at all.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!   
> Have a nice 14th of December!  
> (to day until i see my boyfriend again!!)


End file.
